


Enjolras VS Le mur d'escalade

by Thalilitwen



Series: Les Misérables One Shots [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Climbing Class, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Old Writing, This Is STUPID, but it was my first les mis fanfic back in 2013, like all of les amis are very cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Enjolras se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ne pas tomber d'où il était. A vrai dire, il enfonçait ses doigts avec tant de force dans les prises que ses mains crispées tremblaient.
Franchement, il savait organiser des meetings, des manifestations, il pouvait parler à la foule et rassembler des adeptes de ses idéaux, il arrivait à supporter toute cette troupe de crétins, mais il ne pouvait pas monter ce petit mur d'escalade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste ici ma toute première fanfiction Les Misérables qui date de 2013, alors soyez indulgent car les personnages sont tout à fait stéréotypés c'est horrible x)  
> Bonne lecture !

Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible.

_ Allez Apollon ! S'écria Grantaire en tenant solidement la corde qui assurait le grimpeur. Tu peux le faire !

Enjolras se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ne pas tomber d'où il était. A vrai dire, il enfonçait ses doigts avec tant de force dans les prises que ses mains crispées tremblaient. Avec un petit grognement stressé, il lança à son assureur un léger regard dans sa direction, et dit avec plus ou moins de calme :

_ Mais je peux pas continuer ! C'est trop haut ! Fais moi redescendre !

Grantaire sourit avec amusement devant la vue de son leader apeuré. C'était si insolite que ce n'était qu'appréciable. Courfeyrac, qui montait également sur la paroi d'escalade, arriva au niveau d'Enjolras avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ Enjy, de quoi tu as peur ? Tu es serré au maximum, tu ne peux pas tomber !

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as envie de t'écraser par terre, répliqua Enjolras en grinçant des dents, regarde l'état de ta corde ! Tu tombes, tu te tues ! Et mon nom c'est E-N-J-O-L-R-A-S.

_ Je ne risque pas grand chose, tu as vu la hauteur ? On a même pas atteint la moitié. Regarde en au dessus! Bahorel est déjà tout en haut, et s'il pouvait continuer sur le toit, il ne se gênerait pas !

Courfeyrac sembla entendre Enjolras étouffer un « bande de crétins suicidaires » tout en posant sa tête contre le mur. Ce qui l'amusa fortement.

_ Même Marius y est arrivé...

_ JE M'EN FOUS DE PONTMERCY ! Grantaire, fais moi descendre !

Sa voix était un mélange de supplication et de crainte, qui donna des frissons à l'assureur. Jamais Enjolras ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, et il ne savait s'il devait lui obéir ou le laisser se débrouiller.

_ Non, tu ne descendras pas, pas avant d'avoir fait au moins la moitié, se décida t-il finalement avec un sourire.

_ Owww ! Enj' ! On dirais un petit chaton qui grimpe sur un rideau ! Tu es trop mignon !

Le leader entendit ce « compliment » de Jehan, qui assurait Courfeyrac juste à côté. Avec désespoir Enjolras tourna sa tête vers sa direction.

_ Je ne suis pas un chaton, et je ne suis pas MIGNON !

_ Prouve-le ! Défia Grantaire

_ Oh toi si je descend je te.....

_ Tu descends si je veux, ou je peux tout aussi lâcher la corde et te laisser te débrouiller...

_ NON !!!!

Cette réaction désespérée arracha un éclat de rire à Courfeyrac, et Grantaire jurerait avoir vu Bahorel, assis sur le toit, esquisser un sourire insolent.

_ Enjolras, tu as une prise proche de ta jambe droite. Si tu prends appui sur tes mains, tu pourras...

A son grand désarroi, l'Apollon avait un petit public autour de son assureur, et ils semblaient être amusés par la situation. Mais le conseil de Combeferre, aussi sage et avisé soit-il, était infranchissable pour lui. Il entendit Joly lui conseiller :

_ Enjolras avec tout ce que tu transpires et le temps qu'il fait, tu vas attraper froid. Finis-en vite!

Avec son habituelle inquiétude et son caractère hypocondriaque, Joly avait bien fait rire tout le monde avec son conseil préventif. De quoi mettre la honte sur Enjolras, qui avait viré au rouge tomate. Franchement, il savait organiser des meetings, des manifestations, il pouvait parler à la foule et rassembler des adeptes de ses idéaux, il arrivait à supporter toute cette troupe de crétins, mais il ne pouvait pas monter ce petit mur d'escalade.

_ Allez Enjy ! Tu peux le faire !

Même Eponine assistait à la scène. Décidément, Enjolras avait déjà beaucoup d'inspiration sur une prochaine manifestation contre les sports stupides en classe.

_ Ah !

Avec tout son stress et ses tremblements au niveau de ses membres, le leader lâcha ses prises et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, quand il vit qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé de sa position. Il entendit Grantaire lui dire :

_ Tu as eu peur hein ? Heureusement que je suis là ! Ton assureur en béton armé ! Ton ange gardien !

_ Ça mérite bien un câlin, rajouta Jehan.

_ En même temps, la corde ne peut pas être plus tendue, fit remarquer Combeferre sceptique.

Enjolras, dépité et assis dans son baudrier. Courfeyrac lui lança un regard insolent, et continua à monter comme si de rien n'était.

_ Fais moi descendre maintenant ! Pria Enjolras

_ Tu te rends compte que je pourrais te faire monter avec la force de mes mains ?

_ Dépêche toi !

_ C'est quoi le mot magique ?

_ Ta gueule Grantaire ! 

Avec un éclat de rire, l'assureur obéit et fit finalement descendre son ami. Pendant qu'il se détachait, Combeferre s'approcha de lui.

_ C'était pas si mal... tu as fait mieux que la dernière fois !

_ Tu es même allée plus vite que Cosette, lança Eponine.

_ On est pas tous nés avec le gêne araignée Enjy, le taquina Joly

_ Et avec le gène débile mental ? 

Grantaire tapota amicalement l'épaule d'Enjolras sans réprimer son sourire. Ce qui agaça ce-dernier au plus haut point. Il était très sensible quand il avait peur et avait tendance à légèrement s'emporter.

_ Tu avais quand même le meilleur assureur du monde !

Enjolras haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, et Grantaire prit alors une mine faussement outrée.

_ Tu aurais préféré être comme Bossuet et être assurer par Marius ? Même une endive a plus de réflexes ! 

_ C'était trop dur... soupira Apollon

_ Pour toi. Gavroche l'a déjà faite et je te signale que les prises rouges sont les plus simples !

_ Et ben fais-le si t'es si brillantissime.

Oui, le grand sage et avéré Enjolras s'était mis à bouder. Grantaire arbora son magnifique sourire habituel qui l'énervait tant. Tout dans son insolence, il commença à s'équiper pour monter au mur.

_ On parie ?

_ Ce que tu veux !

_ Feuilly, assure moi s'il te plait, Blondie a mal aux mains.

« Blondie » lui répondit d'un regard noir et Grantaire répliqua en formant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quel irrésistible crétin arrogant et alcoolique. Mais irrésistible quand même.  
Les autres amis se jetèrent un regard incrédule, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Enjolras avait fait ce pari si stupide et surtout perdu d'avance.  
Enjolras balaya du regard les autres parcours du mur d'escalade : Bahorel était à peine redescendu qu'il commençait déjà à escalader sur des prises plus difficiles. Il était assurée par Cosette, qui regardait en direction de Marius avec un sourire béat.  
Heureusement qu'il était un bon grimpeur, Enjolras se promit de ne jamais confier sa vie à Cosette.  
A côté, il y avait l'immanquable Pontmercy qui assurait tant bien que mal le pauvre Bossuet, qui grimpait avec l'inconscience de ne pas avoir un assureur digne de ce nom.  
Ensuite, sur les deux piste qui suivent, se trouvaient Eponine et Courfeyrac qui avait décidé de faire une petit course amicale (ou pas) après l’événement « Enjy ».

_ Apollon, regarde moi un peu, tu ne voudrais pas en louper une miette !

Enjolras cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité en entendant la voix insolente de Grantaire.

_ Tais-toi et monte, répliqua t-il.

A la grande honte, au désespoir et à l'énervement du leader, Grantaire était un excellent grimpeur. Il enchaînait les prises rouges avec agilité. 

Il bougeait comme dans une danse. Il sautait, s'accrochait, si vite que Feuilly avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il avait déjà presque dépassé Eponine, qui cherchait un moyen de poser un de ses pieds sur une prise plus haute. Mais Enjolras ne regardait pas le déroulement de la course Eponine contre Courfeyrac, bien que les cri de victoire du garçon lui ait indiqué le gagnant. Il avait les yeux rivé sur Grantaire, qui continuait son ascension.

A cet instant précis, Enjolras pria pour qu'il n'atteigne pas les trois dernières prises.

Pour qu'il n'atteigne pas les deux dernière prises...

Pour qu'il n'atteigne la dernière prise...

_ Blondie, tu es toujours aussi beau vu d'ici !

Il regarda son magnifique crétin taper dans la main de Courfeyrac, qui attendait en haut Eponine pour la taquiner, même si elle montait relativement vite.

_ Feuilly, Sec !

_ Ok !

Feuilly serra la corde au maximum, ce qui lui prit du temps vu le retard qu'il avait pris dans la montée éclair de Grantaire. Ce dernier s'appuya contre la paroi pour se propulser légèrement afin de descendre plus facilement. Même si Enjolras ne voyait pas son visage, il savait qu'il souriait. De son sourire habituel. C'est à dire énervant.

_ Trop facile, lança t-il avec un clin d’œil en posant les pieds à terre.

Après un regard noir en direction de Grantaire, Enjolras soupira.

_ Très bien... Je suis un homme d'honneur, Grantaire qu...

_ AH ! Je me suis coupée avec la corde ! Ça pique !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Marius, qui avait lâché la corde sous le coup de cette « douleur intense ». Un grand silence envahit l'atmosphère, exceptée pour le fou rire incontrôlable de Courfeyrac du haut du mur. Il s'amusait à se balancer en même temps qu'Eponine, tels des enfants jouant à la balançoire. Apparemment ça les faisait rire.

_ Descends au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, répliqua Combeferre en accourant pour rattraper la corde de Marius avant que Bossuet s'évanouisse après avoir eu la peur de sa vie.

_ J'avoue que ça m'arrangerais Courf', risqua Jehan qui tentait de garder les pieds sur le sol à cause du contrepoids. 

_ Hmm.. 

Enjolras se racla la gorge avec énervement. Il détestait être interrompu pendant un discours, spécialement par une des idioties de Marius.

_ Je suis un homme d'honneur, Grantaire. Choisis ce que tu veux. Peut-être une bouteille d'alcool ?

Après un sourire dont le leader aurait dû se douter, Grantaire lança :

_ Je veux que tu regrimpes et que tu montes jusqu'en haut.

Devant le regard aigu qu'il reçut, le jeune homme rajouta :

_ Ou alors tu m'embrasses. Comme tu veux.

Il ne suffit qu'une demi seconde à Enjolras pour répliquer sèchement, les joues légèrement rosies -par le froid bien entendu- :

_ Attache moi à la corde dans ce cas.

L'intéressé s'approcha du leader toujours en souriant pour attacher la corde à son baudrier. Il sentait son souffle contre son front, toujours légèrement saccadé après son petit moment de stress. Les yeux bleus d'Enjolras restaient tout de même fiers, après avoir pris l'habitude au fil des années de ne pas laisser paraître de l'anxiété lors de ses réunions ou de ses meetings. Une fois le double nœud de huit fait, Grantaire désigna d'un grand mouvement exagéré le mur d'escalade, geste qui pouvait se traduire par «Je t'en prie».

Il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait y arriver... c'était vraiment très haut !

_ Allez Enjy, tu peux le faire ! S'écria Courfeyrac qui était déjà redescendu après l'imploration de Jehan.

_ Pour la France ! 

_ Imagine que tu escalades une barricade !

Enjolras se tourna une dernière fois vers Grantaire qui l'assurait, et fut surpris de voir que tout le monde avait arrêté ses activités pour le regarder. Tous les Amis étaient là, et attendait qu'il se lance.

Génial...

_ N'oublie pas Enjolras. Rouge.

Apollon, face à son adversaire qu'était le mur d'escalade, commença à s'accrocher. Dès que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, bien qu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, ses mains se remirent à trembler.

Tout à coup, pratiquement toutes les voix s'élevèrent en même temps pour lui donner des conseils :

_ Ton pied est proche d'une prise rouge !

_ Saute et accroche toi à celle-ci !

_ Dépêche toi un peu Enjy !

_ Ne reste pas sur les mêmes prises trop longtemps, elles sont sales !

_ A gauche !

_ A droite !

_ Pourquoi Enjolras est le seul à monter sur le mur d'escalade ?

_ Tais-toi Marius !

Déjà agacé par cette coordination bancale au niveau des conseils, par le bruit qu'il faisait tous et le stress qui commençait à revenir dans son estomac, le grimpeur décida de couper court.

_ Fermez-la tout le monde !!!

Et plus un son ne se fit entendre. Point positif avec les leaders : ils obtiennent toujours de l'attention et sont écoutés. Heureusement pour lui.

_ Grantaire, reprit-il plus calmement, guide moi.

Après quelques instants de silence, la voix qu'il voulait entendre retentit jusqu'à lui :

_ Commence par tendre ta jambe pour atteindre la prise à gauche.

Enjolras inspira profondément et suivit les instructions de son assureur avec précision, sans contester ou critiquer son choix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il écoutait Grantaire.

_ Voilà, ensuite tu mets ton pied sur la prise qui est au niveau de ta cuisse.

Prise par prise, Enjolras exécutait les mouvements orchestrés par Grantaire, certes moins gracieux ou habiles que celui-ci. Il écoutait à peine les autres chanter « We will rock you », il s'était focalisé sur l'adorable voix de son assureur.

_ Tu es déjà à la moitié, maintenant aide toi du mur pour atteindre la prochaine prise.

_ Je ne peux pas, se plaignit Enjolras.

Il sentait à nouveau ses mains trembler, maintenant qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'était jamais monté aussi haut.

_ Si tu peux le faire ! Tu mènes des révolutions Enjolras, ce n'est pas une petite prise rouge qui aura raison de toi!

Enjolras grimaça. Il avait raison, il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il montre aux autres qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il continue. Il appuya donc son pied sur le mur avec réticence, manqua de glisser mais se rattrapa de justesse grâce aux appuis sur ses mains.

_ Parfait Apollon.

Le leader sourit légèrement à ce compliment, il gagnait en aplomb au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Il oublierait presque qu'il était sur un mur d'escalade, un de ses plus redoutables ennemis. 

Les mots de Grantaire étaient comme des ficelles qui faisaient progresser le corps d'Enjolras sur le mur tel un pantin de bois, et le jeune révolutionnaire gagnait en assurance. Il ne lui restait bientôt plus qu'une prise à atteindre.

_ Bien... déjà, ne regarde surtout pas en bas. Reste concentré. Tu as juste à prendre appui sur ta jambe pliée et à sauter pour t'accrocher à la dernière prise.  
Le garçon aux cheveux blonds regarda la jambe en question. Elle tremblait d'une telle force que tout le corps d'Enjolras bougeait au rythme de ses spasmes. Il avait également mal aux mains à force de s'accrocher.

_ Et si je tombe ?

_ Tu ne tomberas pas, et de toute façon y'a Courf' qui contre-assure, tu peux y aller !

_ T'es sûr que la corde est assez serrée ? 

_ Mais oui vas-y !

En rassemblant toute la force qu'il lui restait dans ses muscles fatigués et tendus, Enjolras se prépara à sauter. Il déplia vivement sa jambe et tendit la main pour attraper la dernière prise.

Mais malheureusement, ses doigts ne la saisirent pas et il se surpris à tomber de quelques mètres, les yeux fermés et le cœur retourné dans sa poitrine.  
Curieusement, quand la chute sembla s'estomper, ses pieds ne touchaient toujours pas le sol. Intrigué, Enjolras rouvrit ses yeux pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'il était bloqué vers le milieu du mur, les pieds dans le vide et les mains crispés sur la corde.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire.

_ Peut-être que la corde n'était pas assez serrée en fin de compte.

Grantaire était exactement au même niveau que lui, dans la même position à la différence près que s'il lâchait la corde, il s'écrasait par terre.

_ Tu es un crétin !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Apollon.

Enjolras sentait son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, tellement il n'était pas très à l'aise en ce moment. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : redescendre. Et vite.

_ Eh, calme toi Enjolras.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux apeurés vers son interlocuteur, qui parlait d'une voix calme et rassurante.

_ Tu ne risques rien là, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter.

_ Si tu lâches la corde, tu tombes ?

Grantaire hocha la tête, sans perdre sa mine bienveillante. Et maintenant, Enjolras était encore plus inquiet. Il tenta de se dégager et de bouger légèrement, mais il ne faisait que se balancer avec son assureur, un peu comme Courfeyrac et Eponine il y avait quelques minutes.

_ Vous inquiétez pas les gars, on va vous sortir de là, cria Jehan.

En effet, Courfeyrac était déjà en train de monter sur le mur pour pouvoir les aider. Combeferre réfléchissait également à la situation.  
Heureusement qu'il était là.

_ La meilleur solution serait qu'Enjolras monte tout en haut du mur pour déposer Grantaire sur le sol et qu'après il puisse le faire descendre.

Il avait vraiment des idées vraiment nulles en fait.

Grantaire sourit face à la grimace que fit Enjolras.

_ Tu sais que je pourrais presque t'embrasser là ?

Apollon reporta son attention sur Grantaire. Effectivement, il était très près l'un de l'autre et Enjolras sentait le souffle de son ami contre sa joue brûlante. 

_ Je suis monté tout en haut du mur, tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander de faire !

_ Rectification, tu es presque monté tout en haut du mur, il te manquait une prise.

_ C'est de ta faute !

_ Bon, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance vieux couple qui s'engueule, mais Enjolras tu voudrais pas monter pour faire redescendre Grantaire ? Demanda Bahorel légèrement agacé.

Courfeyrac était maintenant à leur niveau. Il lâcha une main pour se tenir face à Enjolras et pour l'inciter à monter.

_ Je monte en même temps que toi si tu veux, pour t'aider. 

_ Tu te rends compte que tu n'es même pas attaché ?

Courfeyrac haussa les épaules, indifférent à ce détail qui pouvait lui coûter la vie. 

_ Non, je vais le faire seul. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger à cause de moi.

Il regarda son ami redescendre du mur avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de regarder le chemin qu'il lui fallait parcourir et de déglutir.

_ Grantaire, guide moi.

_ Avec plaisir, lança t-il.

Même si sa vie était en jeu, Grantaire gardait son calme et reprit ses conseils pour aider Enjolras à monter en haut du mur. Seules ses mains serrées de toutes ses forces contre la corde qui lui permettait de ne pas tomber traduisait sa peur.

Ainsi donc, Enjolras reprit ses mouvements sur la paroi, avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que la première fois. Là c'était différent. Il avait un poids pour monter, et il n'était pas sécurisé correctement. Mais pire que tout, il avait la vie de Grantaire entre ses mains.

Chaque prise de plus faisait monter Enjolras et descendre Grantaire. C'était une balance équilibrée, qui nécessitait de la patience, de la réflexion et surtout de la précision.  
Malgré ces mains tremblantes, le leader ne lâcha pas son emprise et continua sans se plaindre de ses articulations endolories. Apparemment, il faisait mieux face à la peur quand une vie précieuse était menacée. Disons que la motivation ne manquait pas. Mais aucune erreur n'était tolérée.

Le cœur d'Enjolras battait à tout rompre quand Grantaire s'écria :

_ C'est la dernière prise. Mes pieds touchent presque le sol. Tu peux le faire.

Le leader était exactement dans la même position qu'il n'était quelques instants avant la chute. Les quelques mèches mouillées qui jouaient devant ses yeux ne l'empêchaient pas de voir son objectif.

Il devait y arriver. Pour les Amis, pour Grantaire et aussi pour une question de satisfaction personnelle.

Il bondit donc avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait et s'agrippa avec tellement de force sur la dernière prise qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la matière dure. Les jambes dans le vide, les deux bras pliés et les mains accrochées à la même prise, cette position n'était pas des plus confortables. D'autant plus que les applaudissements ravis de ses amis en bas ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer :

_ C'est bon ? Demanda t-il entre deux insufflations saccadées.

_ Yep, je suis de nouveau sur la terre ferme! Tu peux descendre, assis-toi dans ton baudrier.

Avec soulagement, Enjolras s’exécuta et tenta de reprendre son calme. Il descendait avec douceur de cet enfer qu'il avait toujours détesté, mais avec un changement cette fois-ci. Il l'avait vaincu. Pour Grantaire.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Enjolras s'effondra. Peut-être à cause de son anxiété, de sa peur ou de cet effort physique, mais dans tous les cas ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

Une véritable ovation retentit alors dans ses oreilles et il sentit sa foule d'amis s'approcher de lui, tous fiers de cette prouesse. Courfeyrac le remit debout en le gratifiant d'un « Bravo mon p'tit Enjy » ; d'autres applaudissaient ; Jehan se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Avec un sourire fatigué, Enjolras se détacha de son ami pour respirer plus facilement.

_ C'était digne d'un véritable Apollon, s'exclama Feuilly

Le héros de la journée aperçut enfin Grantaire qui s'était déséquipé de son attirail d'assureur. En fait Enjolras ne venait pas de l'apercevoir, c'était plutôt parce qu'il venait vers lui. Avec un sourire rayonnant, Grantaire s'exclama :

_ Tu t'es conduit comme un vrai révolutionnaire Blondie !

_ Et toi comme un parfait crétin... je te préviens qu...

Le leader n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade que Grantaire s'était avancé vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Le jeune homme alcoolique plaça ses mains contre la nuque brûlante de son Apollon. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, puis il sentit ses joues rosir malgré lui. Après quelques instants d'indécision, Enjolras se laissa aller à son instinct et lui rendit son baiser avec dévotion. Après ces quelques instants de passion sous les regards amusés ou ravis des Amis, Enjolras se défit de Grantaire.

_ C'était pourquoi ça ?

_ Pour m'avoir sauver la vie... et aussi pour que tu fermes ta gueule.

Avec un éclat de rire, Grantaire évita le coup d'Enjolras pendant que Courfeyrac dit à Bahorel :

_ En fait tu as raison, c'est vraiment un vieux couple qui s'engueule.

_ Au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai toujours mal au doigt, geignit Marius.

_ Mais c'est très grave mon ami, fit Bahorel, avec la chance que t'as, tu vas attraper le cancer du doigt !

Et ils partirent donc de leur cours de sport en laissant Marius seul avec son doigt.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore désolée


End file.
